<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Música que conheço by pampam_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945286">Música que conheço</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampam_03/pseuds/pampam_03'>pampam_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampam_03/pseuds/pampam_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>São féria e Adrien encontra uma rapariga que aparenta ter um pequeno segredo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Música que conheço</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic também postada no Wattpad.</p><p>Se quiserem ler mais fanfics minhas podem encontrar-me no Wattpad por @buena123456789</p><p>Se quiserem ler a minha coleção toda podem encontrar-la aqui:https://www.wattpad.com/story/136563458-one-shots-ml</p><p> </p><p>ps: sou de portugal, portanto se tiver palavras que possam ser ofensivas no brasil, como "rapariga" em alguns lugares, não é a minha intenção de ofender ninguem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"É a única música que conheço"</p><p>Era o que estava escrito na folha A4, à beira de um lindo desenho.<br/>
'Já faz três semanas que a conheci' era aula de matemática e não estava a prestar atenção a nada, só conceguia pensar na rapariga que conheci há três semanas atrás no parque.</p><p>Era um dia lindo de verão. O sol a brilhar, flores coloridas e passarinhos a cantar.<br/>
Quase tudo estava perfeito. Quase. Só faltava uma semana e meia para que as férias de verão terminassem e para a escola começar.</p><p>Tava eu a passear no parque até eu decidir sentar-me num banco. Por coincidência estava lá sentada uma menina de cabelo preto-azulado e mais ou menos da minha idade. Ela tava a desenhar e a ouvir música. "Olá?"tentei puxar assunto mas ela não respondeu. "Olá?!"tentei dizer mais alto, mas outra vez, ela nao respondeu.</p><p>Foi quando me deu uma idéia. Peguei num papel de tamanho A4 numa caneta, que tinha na minha mochila, e comecei a escrever.<br/>
"Olá!"escrevi e pus à frente dela assim que ela possa ver.</p><p>Segundos depois recebi a folha de volta com um simples "olá". E foi assim que começamos a escrever um com o outro.</p><p>Nesse dia descobri algumas informações dela, como o nome; idade; interesses e outras coisas.</p><p>O nome dela é Marinette Dupain-Cheng,<br/>
ela tem 15 anos e adora desinhar. Ela é metade chinesa e metade francesa e adora comida de pastelaria. Também, quem não gosta!? Adiante, ela disse que costuma vir cá para ter inspiração e para poder observar a paisagem.</p><p> </p><p>O resto da semana foi basicamente a mesma coisa como no começo dela.<br/>
Ia para o parque e encontrava-me com a Marinette.</p><p>Hove várias vezes em que eu perguntava se podia saber qual é a música que ela estava a ouvir. Mas ela sempre negava  em dizer-me. Realmente não sei porque.</p><p>Só que hoje era o último dia de férias e provavelmente não ia vela mais vezes por conta da escola. Fiquei triste com esse pensamento.</p><p>E por isso eu perguntei se eu finalmente podia saber qual era a música que ela tanto ouvia. Ela primeiro disse que não. Mas eu não desisti. Demorou algum tempo até ela aceitar... Mas hove algo muito estranho.</p><p>Ela disse-me para não a julgar depois de ouvir a música. No começo não entendi, mas depois soube de quê ela estava a falar.</p><p>Ela deu-me um de seus fones. Quando o pus no ouvido eu fiquei paralisado. Não estava a ouvir nada. Não é que a música estava baixa. Era porque não tinha música nenhuma!</p><p>Eu olhei para ela com uma cara de interrogação. Foi aí que ela começou a escrever algo na folha em que ela estava desenhar. Ela arrumou as suas cousas para ir embora. Mas antes que ela se foi ela deu-me a folha com o desenho e a frase que ela tinha escrito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"É a única música que conheço"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>